Immortal Twilight
by iloveweirdthings
Summary: Based on the original Twilight series... With a twist. Bella badly wants Edward back, but will she get him? ...Or will he fall in love with someone else? - Bella goes through a teenage life of hell, but will it ever change....?


**Immortal – Twilight Rewritten**

_Disclaimer: I do not 'own' Twilight, and this story is just based 'around' Twilight._

**BPOV**

I felt like I was trapped in a nightmare. I knew I just had to keep on running, hoping to awake myself. All I could think about was getting out of my dream, and I was also thinking deeply about my true love; Edward Cullen. Edward was my life now – I felt like I had known him my whole life, even though I had only known him just over a year.

I finally awoke from my terrifying dream, my worst _ever_ nightmare. I was so relieved to see Edward beside me, sitting in the rocking chair as he usually did while I was asleep.

"Bella, are you ok?" He asked particularly worryingly.

"I'm fine…" I replied, trying to sound as calm and honest as possible, even though I was still worrying if the 'dream' was real or not.

"You… You were having a bad sleep, weren't you? I heard you shouting…"

"Yes, you could call it that… But I would call it more of a nightmare." I said, as if I had run out of breath.

"Ok, then, I'll stop asking questions about it." He chuckled, even though I didn't think it was particularly humourous, and I didn't think there was _anything_ to chuckle about.

"Anyway…" I yawned, "I should be getting ready for school…"

"Sure, I'll pick you up normal time?" He sighed calmly.

"Yeah, sure" I tried to reply as calmly as he had asked.

He kissed me on the head, and then left, leaving me to get dressed in peace and privacy, which allowed me to think to myself about my life for once… I came to the conclusion that, without Edward, It wouldn't be worth living. But _with_ Edward, It's worth living forever. I wanted to turn vampire.

It was nearly time for school, and Edward would be picking me up any minute now. I quickly slammed down a bowl of cereal, hoping to finish it before the doorbell rang… Too late – I tipped the remains of the uneaten cereal into the bin, put the bowl in the sink, and then ran to the door.

"Hi, Edward" I rushed, still trying to catch my breath.

"Hi, Bella… You look a little worn out" Edward smiled – He smiled my favourite crooked smile that I _still_ hadn't got used to.

"Yes…" I replied, "I've been rushing everything to be ready for school on time."

"Ok, I never knew you were so keen on school! Jump in" He laughed, while still acting calmly.

He opened the passenger door for me, as he usually did, but something didn't quite feel right… I could feel trouble, a chill in the air, and a sudden shiver went down my back.

"Well… What are you waiting for, Bella?!" He said abruptly.

"Oh… Sorry, Edward" I said quietly as I got in the silver Volvo.

"What's wrong? You don't seem yourself today" He asked.

"I'm fine" I sighed, as I usually did when I didn't actually _know_ what was wrong.

"Bella, you can tell me anything… Now, tell me what you're thinking today" He asked, acting fairly seriously.

"Well, to tell the truth, I'm thinking many different things… I was thinking about you a lot earlier, I was thinking about vampires" I told him very sincerely.

"That's what you _were_ thinking, though… What are you thinking _now_?" He asked once more, still fairly determined to get the truth.

"You said to tell you what I was thinking _today_, not specifically _now_… But I guess I'm still thinking about you… and vampires, I suppose" I said wearily.

"Ok, But why are you thinking about vampires?" He alleged, yet sounding a little satisfied with my previous answer… He sounded fairly curious in his question, though.

"Erm… I would rather not say why, to be honest. I've just been thinking about you, your family, what vampires are like… And what it's like to live forever…" I nervously whispered, while waiting for him to _hopefully_ interrupt. He sighed…

"Bella, some vampires like me don't live forever. In fact, over half of us die before we're 200 years old – Surely you read that somewhere while researching who I was?" He said fairly hastily – His eyes suddenly turned a cold grey-white colour.

"No, I didn't read that anywhere… All I read was that vampires could be attacked, and no matter how brutally they were hurt, they could re-heal up to 99% of themselves" I said, trying to get to the point – slowly but surely…

"Yes, that is true, but for only _one_ type of vampire. And, unfortunately, I'm not 'that type', which means if I get attacked or hurt, then I can only re-heal up to 80% of myself" He said, gritting his flashy white teeth, while wondering if this would lead to us breaking out an argument.

"And... And is that the same for _all_ of the Cullens? Or are they a 'different type' of vampire to you? How many types of vampire _are there_?" I rapidly asked, eager to find out more about the creature that I wanted to be.

"Bella, listen… Don't ask so many questions, as the more you know about me, the more you're going to get in trouble – especially if James comes after you, and I don't want you to go through that again. I thought I was going to lose you" He whispered, sounding fairly despondent and extremely sensitive.

We had finally reached the school parking lot, but I was still deeply thinking about vampires and why Edward seemed to be hiding something from me…

"I don't know what you're hiding from me, but I only want to find out more about you, the truth about you – Lovers should share secrets, even the deepest and the darkest ones" I mentioned, and I felt like I had made my point now.

"Yes, Bella, that's perfectly understandable, but I'm not human and you're not vampire. I'm not _hiding_ anything from you; I just don't want you to get hurt, and there is much information that you would never be able to understand about my life, anyway" He groaned, sounding as if he wanted to finish this conversation… Now.

"You _are_ hiding things, Edward… Things _I_ should know about, things that may help me to understand you… And no, I probably wouldn't understand everything you tell me, but I _would_ understand if I was a _vampire_!!" I said this so fast, that by the time I'd finished making my point, I regretted it. I _knew_ that it would have to come out someday, though.

"Oh, I know what you're thinking now… And no, it's _not_ going to happen, Bella. I can't just _do_ that – You must think of your family, your mum, your dad, and your _friends_. If you were to turn into a vampire, then I may regret doing that to you… I don't know whether I should… Maybe it's time we both moved on… See you in Biology…"

Edward sounded so serious, so real… I didn't _want_ him to leave me – It would tear me apart to lose him… I would probably do something stupid like Dr. Cullen did, and I might try and _kill_ myself. What would I do without Edward Cullen?

I took a deep breath before walking into Biology… Just _knowing_ that Edward would be there, I didn't know what to expect – Would he dump me? Would he give me the silent treatment? Or would he just forgive me? I still had hope. I was so desperately _hoping_ that Edward would forgive me as soon as he realised how much he loved me, as soon as he realised that I was right…

I was wrong. All the way through Biology, he was silent. I don't think he even breathed. And, as soon as class ended, he was out of the door like a strike of lightening… I didn't see him again that day.

I walked home, as Edward had driven off without me, and it gave me a chance to think about what would happen next… Would he _ever_ forgive me? I felt so much guilt for shouting at him this morning – I bet it was the biggest gossip in town by now. I could just imagine those certain backstabbing bitches saying _"Oh my gosh, apparently Isabella Swan and Edward Cullen fell out earlier… I wonder what happened…"_ But, hopefully, Edward and I _haven't_ fallen out… I'm _still_ hoping that he's forgiven me…

That night, Edward didn't come to my room as usual… I immediately _knew_ there was something wrong – Was it my fault? Or had something else happened to him? I couldn't sleep… All of the things that were said this morning were floating around in my mind, and it felt worse than the nightmare I had the previous night… I was so confused – Why didn't Edward want me to be a vampire? I thought he would do _anything_ to make me happy, just like he _said_ he would do.

The following morning, when I woke up, Edward _still_ wasn't in the rocking chair as he would usually be. I whispered his name several times, hoping that he would hear me, and that he would come to me. He didn't. Nothing happened. I started to cry, but then Charlie called up the stairs "Bells, I've got to go to work now, and I'm working late… Will you be ok here on your own after school?"

I tried to wipe my tears away as best I could, and I tried to stop myself from crying, "Yes, dad, I'll be fine."

"Good girl, see you later then…" He cheerfully said, sounding fairly satisfied with my reply.

As soon as Charlie left, I started to cry again… I honestly couldn't stop myself. Eventually, I had to stop my tears, as it was _really_ making my stomach hurt. I just knew I had to talk to Edward.

I got ready for school, and I looked out of my bedroom window; Edward wasn't waiting there as usual… I was really getting worried about him now. I must get myself together, I thought to myself – I kept trying to think things like 'Edward's only a boy, get over it' and 'He'll forgive you, just give him time'.

When I got to the parking lot, I saw Edward's silver Volvo parked 3 spaces away from my old Chevy truck, which still had the radio in it that the Cullens gave me for my eighteenth birthday 2 months ago. As soon as I got out of my truck, I _knew_ I had to speak to Edward… I had to put my mind at rest. I needed to know what was going on.

I saw Jess walking along the corridor as we were both headed to Trigonometry.

"Hi, Bella" Jess smiled cheerfully.

"Hey, Jess" I replied, trying to sound as cheerful as Jess did.

"Erm, Bella? Are you ok? You just look a little tired today…" She said very anxiously.

"Yeah, Jess, I'm fine… We should _really_ be getting to trig now…" I said, trying to finish the conversation before I started crying again.

"Ok… If you say so… But you can always talk to me, even if you just feel like some girl-time" She quietly mentioned, and she sounded very concerned about me.

"Thanks Jess. But I'm really fine – No need to worry about me" I said, hopefully being convincing.

Once Jess and I were in trig, she kept staring at me now and then… It was like she was checking up on me or something. I was so glad when trig was over, but not _completely_ overjoyed, as Biology was next – That meant I had to face Edward Cullen.

Once again, I took a big breath and a 'gulp' before I walked into Biology, as I was feeling tenser than yesterday. Edward was already there, with his head down, filling in his name and class on the test paper. I had been so worried about Edward recently, that I had forgotten about the test, and had therefore not revised _anything_ that we had learnt in the past year… I just had to keep positive by thinking 'I will pass – I've done half of this in my last school.'

The test was harder than I thought… But I guess that I should have known it wouldn't have been _too_ easy, as it was an important test that determined whether I went to university or not.

Once the test had ended, I looked up to stare at Edward. He stared back with dark grey-black eyes… I knew he was thirsty – For my blood or for my body? I wasn't too sure. Then, to my surprise, he spoke, "Bella, I haven't been ignoring you… I've been waiting for the right moment to talk to you; in private. Can you find me at lunch, please?"

"Erm… Yeah, I'll see you at lunch" I let out a faint smile, as I was still shocked that he _spoke_ to me – It was the first time he had spoken to me in a _whole_ week.

At lunch, I looked around the room for Edward. He wasn't with his family, which I thought was rather surprising. Instead, he was sitting at a table in a corner – The south-most table of the hall. I went over to him, but very slowly.

"Edward? You wanted to see me…" I whispered, as I was still in shock that he wanted to see _me_.

"Yeah, Bella, I wanted to know if I could come over to yours this evening… to talk to you?" He seemed very depressed for some reason, but I didn't know why.

"Yeah, that's fine, but why can't you talk to me about it here? And I'm sorry for what I said last week, but at least it was the truth, and you _did_ want to know what I was thinking" I replied, trying to sound apologetic.

"I can't speak to you here, as there are a lot of people around that try to eavesdrop on my private life… And anyway, I need to explain a few things. It's important, Bella, and I'm sorry about what I'm going to tell you, but it's best" He said this as if him or I were going to die suddenly, and I didn't know what to think of his words.

He was waiting next to his Volvo for me after school.

"Get in the car, Bella" His voice sounded very abrupt, but I didn't want to obey his command.

"But Edward… Charlie will wonder where the truck is… Maybe it's best if I meet you there?" I replied, trying to make an agreement without arguing.

"No, Bella, you're coming with me. Alice promised to drive you're truck back before Chief Swan gets home from his duty, ok?" He sounded very honest and sincere with his rhetorical question, which sounded _very_ genuine if I say so myself.

"Ok then… As long as she _promises_ to have my truck back by the time Charlie gets home…" I said, even though I could hardly believe that I was letting Edward win an argument with me.

When Edward and I got back to mine, Edward still had the same expression as he had when I first saw him this morning – Blank, grey, and depressed. I _really_ didn't know what was wrong. It must be something awful, as I had never seen him like this before.

We went up to my bedroom, and he sat in the rocking chair. He sat in the exact position that he always sits – Leant back with his legs crossed, while staring at me with those gorgeous yellow-gold eyes.

"Bella… I just want you to be prepared for what I've got to say, because I know you will disagree with me, ok?" He sounded _very_ serious at this point, and I started to shake ever so slightly.

"Yes, Edward… Whatever you have to say, I am prepared to hear it… I just love your voice, so whatever you say will not hurt me" I said this with all my heart – I truly meant it.

"Listen, Bella… I'm _really_ sorry, but... But… We're leaving. Tomorrow" He looked as if he was going to cry, which I knew was impossible, but if he were human, it would have happened.

"What? What do you mean by '_We're_ leaving'? You and your family are LEAVING?" I was so shocked… So confused… Was he leaving with his family or with me?

"Yes, Bella, I'm moving out of Forks with my family… We all thought it was best, as you're human and I'm a vampire – It's… It's just not right" He held his grey face in his hands, while gently rocking in the rocking chair. I broke out into tears, I couldn't stop myself.

"You… You… You CAN'T move! We _are_ right for each other… We can _make_ it work… Where are you moving to? I will come and visit, I promise" I shouted. I was practically _begging_ for him to stay – He _couldn't_ move… This was _worse_ than my worst nightmare.

"Yes, Bella, I _have_ to move. We're moving far, far away, and I can't tell you where we're going, as I know you will just try and follow us. We are not right for each other, and as much as I would love for you to become a vampire and to marry me, I _can't_. It just isn't right, and it isn't normal – All you have caused me for a year is trouble, and near-death experiences, which have led me to my decision. I'm so sorry, Bella…" He did sound genuinely apologetic, but I still couldn't get over the fact that I would probably never see my one true love EVER again.

"Edward, promise me this; Promise that you will never forget me, and that you will keep this picture of us both very safe…" It was the only thing I could say. There was no way that I could make him change his mind, and there was no way that he was going to stay in Forks… I had no choice but to let him and his family leave.

I got out of the bedside drawer the photograph that I was going to give him… It was the only one that I had of us two together, but I knew that it was the right thing to give it to him and not to keep it to myself.

"Your promise will be kept, Bella. I will miss you with everything I've got, but I hope you understand that this is a decision that I did not want to make, but it's the right thing to do. I love you, Bella Swan" He sounded so sympathetic… I felt so guilty for the things I said to him just over a week ago – Is what I said the cause that had made him and his family make this decision? I would never find out.

"Thank you, and yes, I do understand. I love you too, Edward Cullen" I started to feel tears running down my cheeks, as I knew that these were the last moments I had with Edward, and I knew that I would never find another boy that I loved just like him.

The next day, I woke up to find Edward had gone, but my truck was in the front yard, as promised by Edward and Alice yesterday. I felt alone, destroyed, and depressed… I felt like anything could happen to me now, and it would not hurt me. I hated myself for saying those things to Edward 2 weeks ago – It_ must_ have been the only thing that had caused him and his family to leave. I kept wondering if Edward would ever return or if he would ever call me…

I got ready for school, but knowing that I would never see Edward again made me _dread_ school. I dreaded it because I would never see his family again, I would never see his silver Volvo again, I would never be able to smell his beautiful scent again, and I would never be able to see his _face_ again. I knew, however, that people were going to be asking me where Edward was and why he was _never_ at school anymore… What would I tell them? I hated lying – Especially in a small town like Forks where one piece of news spreads quickly like influenza.

Once I got to the school parking lot, I knew my nightmare had just begun all over again – Not seeing Edwards face _ever again_, and the fact that I would have to face that for not just school, but for the rest of my _life_.

Today, everyone got their examination results… To be honest, I was _not_ looking forward to it, as I did not revise for _any_ of my exams. To my surprise, I got these results…

**Examination Name:**

**Grade Gained:**

Mathematics

B+

P.E/Dance/Gym

B-

Biology

A+

English Literature/Language

A+

Overall, I was pretty impressed with my results, even though both my parents, Renée and Charlie, were expecting me to get straight A's… I think that, however, my parents _knew_ I was going to do badly in the P.E section, as my history of being 'accident prone' was _very_ high! Everyone kept out of my way and did all the work for me in P.E.

In English today, we were studying 'Romeo & Juliet', which I have read several times before. I have also seen the film _at least_ 4 times… I knew nearly all of the answers to the teachers' questions, although I gave other people a chance by not putting up my hand to _every_ question.

At lunchtime, I felt empty. I didn't feel hungry or thirsty… Just empty… Like a part of me was missing. – I just sat on that particular table, the table in the corner in the southern-most of the cafeteria. It was the table where Edward and I last sat together. It was a strange feeling not to see _any_ of the Cullens, but I felt as if I was coping with it rather well, as no one had asked me if I felt alright, and no one had complained that I was particularly miserable today. I switched on my mobile, just to see if Edward had left _any_ messages… But of course he hadn't. I had a real urge to call him, just to see if he was ok… But I didn't – Deep down, I must have known that he needs some space. My mind was still full of ideas… Still full of silly ideas that I thought may have caused the Cullens' 'leaving act'.

After school, I slowly walked to the parking lot. Maybe I was _hoping_ that Edward would be there… Just waiting for me, and to say goodbye once more… Of course he wasn't. While driving home, I felt pain… I felt the pain of being heartbroken and I felt the pain in my arms where I had recently started to self-harm. I felt as if there was no point in living anymore, as the one and only person I live for had left me.

"Hey, Bells, how was your day?" Charlie said enthusiastically, as I came through the door.

"Hi, dad… My day was fine, I'm just a little tired… Do you mind if I went to bed?" I asked, trying to _sound_ realistically tired…

"Yeah, sure… Sleep well" He said, sounding fairly suspicious and curious.

He kissed me on the head, and I gave him a goodnight hug, so that he didn't think I was being rude…

I went upstairs, and lay on my bed. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see on the rocking chair, there was a small folded piece of paper.

It read…

**Bella,**

**I'm sorry I had to leave, but it was the right thing to do. I'm leaving you this note, as Alice saw something that meant if I didn't leave some sort of note, then you would do something stupid… I really do love you, Bella.**

**If things don't work out where I am now, then I may come back to Forks… But nothing's certain yet, so don't get your hopes up. I know how distressed you've been ever since I left, and I'm truly sorry – I didn't know how upset you **_**really**_** were. I'm sorry for everything I've put you through. I love you, Bella Swan…**

**Love, Edward xx**

After I read this, I think I got a _little_ too over-excited… All I could register in my brain was 'If things don't work out where I am now, then I may come back to Forks…' – I couldn't believe his words…

The following morning, I actually felt good about myself. Maybe it was just the fact that there was actually some _sunshine_ outside instead of _rain_, but I definitely felt much better than yesterday. However, I still had that _urge_ to call Edward… So I did. I thought I'd better use my new phone, though, so he wouldn't recognise the number a hang up. His mobile began to ring……

"Hello, who is this?" Edward said, with his ever so beautiful voice.

"Hey, Edward… Don't hang up, but it's me, Bella." I mumbled.

"Bella? Why are you calling me? I'm not even supposed to write to you… Hang up!!" He abruptly said, almost shouting.

"I… I… I just wanted answers. I've been so worried about you, and I've started to self-harm, and I've been crying every night, and –"

"Calm down, Bella. Did you get the note I left on the rocking chair?" He asked, sounding slightly concerned now.

"Yes, I got your note, but it didn't answer any of my questions like 'why did you leave?' or 'what went wrong?'" I said under my breath, with my teeth firmly gritted.

"Bella, those aren't questions that _need_ to be answered. You _know_ how much I love you, but we aren't right for each other, and that will never change. Bye Bella, and please don't call again – I'll message you." He said quietly, probably hoping that I wouldn't hear him properly.

"Bye, Edward…" I cried, hoping that he would hear how sad I was… But I guessed he'd already hung up before I had time to say that…

**There is more to come… But I need **_**ideas**_**!! Help, please?**


End file.
